


Dream SMP Timeline

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Family, Other, Pigs, sbi, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: unfortunately, I had a few glasses of wine, so this exists
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anonymous





	Dream SMP Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely a joke, it's not a legitimate timeline of the SMP but wonky thoughts about how the family dynamics fit into the storyline

**Before the SMP**

  * Philza gets married.
  * Philza creates two furries. The older one is a pig named Techno, the younger one is a boar named Wilbur. They can somehow turn into humans??? DNA tests confirm that there was no cheating involved, there was just strong furry genes involved somewhere, probably the same place Phil gets his wings from.
  * George appears suddenly underneath the bell at Church Prime.
  * Baby Sapnap is delivered onto the doorsteps of Church Prime.
  * Wilbur meets the salmon seelie/sealie Sally and Fundy comes into existence. At first Sally wonders if she can actually shift into a fox, but they realize that Philza's recessive furry genes were just acting up again. Sally has an existential crisis after seeing Fundy and disappears into the ocean.
  * A mysterious man with glowing white eyes dumps 5 y/o Eret, 3 y/o Nihachu, and 5-month-old Dream at an empty castle before never appearing again.
  * Years later, George and Sapnap meet Dream through Badboyhalo. They become friends.
  * Dream and George start an on/off relationship.
  * Sapnap finds three dogs.
  * Ninja and George are now engaged, though this is forgotten and the DNF fling continues.
  * Dream thinks he ends the relationship and gets engaged to Fundy offscreen, probably in some alternate world with Treasure Planet.
  * Dream, a self-identified cis-male in this story, gets pregnant by one of his two also cis male partners. The laws of nature do not matter when you are a AMAB minor god of chaos.
  * Tubbo is born to Dream, and George apparently, since the hair is brown. Dream dumps Tubbo in a box so things don't get awkward with George or Fundy. Nihachu and Eret don't like this, but lose the box in the middle of transporting it to the castle.
  * Tommyinnit spawns into the world, Wilbur is suddenly no longer the baby of the family, and the world starts burning.
  * The sleepy boys find Tubbo in his box, adopting him. Nihachu and Eret are panicked but after confronting Dream in private at Church Prime, they all seem to forget about this. Dream included.
  * Tubbo, Awesamdude, Badboyhalo, Punz, Ponk, HBomb, and Antfrost start building a guardian farm. Hopefully it won't be forgotten in the chaos of the future.



**The SMP**

  * Wilbur starts dabbling in Alchemy. An experiment involving alcohol and salmon scales goes wrong - everyone loses their memory, even though this should not have been possible - and Techno/Phil/Nihachu are sent to a harmless demiplane. Concentration is not required for this banishment though, and they stay there. Some other people are spawned in by enormous failure that was Wilbur's attempt at magical chemistry. Ages are also basically reset, but as with all magical failures, somethings are messed up in the process.
  * Everyone still on the SMP returns to their original dynamic, but in different ways.
  * Tubbo and Tommy grow up to start causing chaos. Cue the Disc War and the founding of L'Manberg, as Wilbur fails to learn from his alchemy mistakes and starts brewing drugs. Thankfully this only starts a war instead of a world reset. JSchlatt and the cuck shed also.
  * Dream's forces try to take L'Manberg down, the war ensues. Tommy sacrifices his disc for independence after Eret's betrayal.
  * Nihachu returns from the demiplane with help from a mysterious figure. She joins L'Manberg with no memory of her banishment.
  * After a period of peace, Church Prime is refounded. They somehow know what to call this institution. Sapnap kills Fungi and sparks the Pet War.
  * President Wilbur Soot calls an election, running for re-election as POG2020. His son and Nihachu run against him + Tommy under the party name of Coconut 2020. Quackity and George run as SWAG2020. George does not show up to the rally, causing Quackity to form a coalition government with JSchlatt, who was revived by a mysterious force called plot armor after his first death at Dream's hand.
  * Tommy and Wilbur are banned, forming Pogtopia in this underground cavern. Technoblade is summoned from his harmless demiplane with no memory of his absence. Techno joins Pogtopia, though his allegiance to his brothers is flimsy at best. Tubbo and Fundy both start spying, but don't know that the other is a spy. Dream seems to align with Pogtopia.
  * Newly summoned Antfrost is later held hostage by Techno and Tommy. Wilbur goes mental sometime after.
  * George and Ninja get married, compelled by something . .. . 
  * Sapnap kills Henry. Dream and Tommy grief the Eiffel Tower, which leads the opposing side to trap Nihachu in the ground. Techno joins the battle on Tommy's side and Nihachu is freed.
  * Tubbo prepares for the Festival, where he is denounced as a traitor by JSchlatt. Wilbur wants to blow everything up, but can't find the button to activate all the TNT. Stuff happens, fireworks are launched, basically everyone joins Pogtopia.
  * Soul sand? Wither skeleton heads? And a pink piggy hand shutting something tight in a chest.
  * Dream joins Schlatt. Pogtopian forces converge on what used to be L'Manberg before Schlatt loses his plot armor and has a heart attack. Wilbur abdicates after ousting Schlatt, making Tommy president. Tommy then also abdicates and makes Tubbo president. Technoblade summons withers while Wilbur blows L'Manberg up. Phil returns from his demiplane and kills Wilbur to protect the SMP, before helping kill the withers.
  * Tubbo founds New L'Manberg with the help of Quackity, KarlJacobs, (somewhat) Tommy, Ghostbur, and Fundy. Phil was there too. Techno moves his base after the entire server decides to steal his emeralds. A few more people trapped in that nebulous demiplane are returned after Wilbur dies.
  * Eret offers to adopt Fundy, who was recently orphaned. Tubbo's cardboard box origin story is revealed. George crowns himself king after ousting Eret from Herobrine's castle with several friends at his side. They built a house too, I guess.
  * ???????



**Post SMP??**

  * ???
  * we live in fear of tommyinnit




End file.
